The invention relates to the field of oil burner control and ignition systems and more particularly to an interrupted ignition system.
In prior art burner control systems, specifically represented by: Lenski U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,365; the application of Lenski entitled "Burner Control" Ser. No. 362,387 filed on May 21, 1973; the application of MacAskill entitled "Burner Control System With Primary Safety Switch"; and the application of MacAskill entitled "Burner Control System with Secondary Safety Switch", which are all assigned to the assignee of this application, an igniter is activated i.e. generates electrical sparks in order to ignite fuel oil, as long as power is being applied to a burner motor, that is used to supply the fuel.
Generally, once ignition has been achieved in a burner system, the fuel oil will continue to burn without the continued application of sparks from the igniter. With the increasing emphasis in reducing wasteful uses of power of all types, it has become apparent that the continued operation of the igniter after the fuel oil has been ignited provides a very significant use of electrical power that is by no means necessary. In addition, the sparks generated by the igniter in a burner control system have a tendency to produce other undesired effects such as generating electromagnetic radiation and electrical noise that can often interfere with the operation of various types of electronic devices including radios, televisions, controls for appliances and sensitive electronic instruments.